Why is it always you?
by percythecrazy
Summary: Ash has accomplished all his dreams, one man has to come back and crush them all, can Ash find hope in the person he trust most? -one-shot *tiny aaml rated t just in case*


This is just a brief one shot I wrote while feeling down, some aaml involved obviously you don't want to read my author's note so enjoy.

There are few things Ash never wanted to see; One was his friends and family in pain, the second was seeing his Pokémon being taken my team rocket, the third was a much deeper and darker secret. His dad, the man who had disappeared in Ash's early childhood. The man who crushed is moms heart and left them to live on their own. The man who never wrote or said where he was going. For years Ash and wanted to meet his father again, the feeling of the man with a happy smile standing in front of the stairs embracing his mom. This dream continued until he was eight and realized what his dad did to his mom. He broke her, she always seemed happy but there was always a sadness in her eyes, a sadness Ash couldn't cure. It was at that time that he started hating his father, for everything he did to ash and his mom.

Ash had done a lot since he first started his journey at the young age of 10, he had seen things hardly anyone has seen. He had prevented destruction of the world more than once. It seemed fitting for him to become an elite four member at the age of 15 and to finally after years of training become Pokémon Master at the age of 17, he was instantly a celebrity due to his position and because he was the youngest person to ever achieve master. He had become something important to the world in a sense. Gary had become one of the top professors in the Kanto region, rivaled only by his grandfather. The two became friends after the championships. Ash's life finally seemed set. The money he had earned with his winnings, allowed him to make a decent size house in Pallet where he lived flying back and forth only for battles and important affairs. He had also afforded to get his mom a car, and help fix the house. Lastly but more importantly he had managed to start a relationship with the feisty redhead who had first accompanied him on his journeys. Even though they constantly kept in touch, she visited him before the championship and after some interesting events they became a couple; but that is another very different story.

~~Line break~~

His last challenger had been particularly hard. The trainer, had been on the road for about 15 or so years judging by the strength of his Pokémon . He seemed to be around 40 or so. He had hair the same color as ash and dark piercing blue eyes, eyes that made Ash want to forfeit the match before it started, With a very confident smirk he begun the battle. It was close because Ash was training some of his newer Pokémon . He had an ampharos that nearly beat Pikachu in the final round it was close but Ash never lost faith in his buddy. After winning the match, he had flown on charizard back to Pallet. Usually he would stay in Indigo for awhile and maybe visit Cerulean but today he was extremely tired. He was partially focused on the battle; throughout the whole thing the man had a look of pride on his face, perhaps it was because he managed to beat the elite 4, but the look he gave Ash gave him a bad feeling in his stomach. Ash just blamed it on a particularly bad burger he had eaten earlier that afternoon. The truth was the man was good, Ash couldn't deny that.

As soon as he got home, Ash kicked of his shoes and went to the couch. While he watched some show about pidgey and their on going skirmish with the more violent sparrow, the door bell rung. Ash groaned and got to his feet. Trudging to the door he opened it to see the man he had battled earlier, he was wearing a black jacket and jeans, similar to the ones he had in the arena. Ash stood in shock for a moment before gesturing to the man. "What do you want?" he asked nicely. The man gave a smile the same smile of pride as he looked at Ash. "I've come to see my son." Ash felt his heart tighten, he looked at the man who was claiming to be the man that left him so long ago. "If you're my father than your dead to me." Ash responded before slamming the door. The man didn't take that as his cue to leave, instead he continued to talk from outside the door. "I know I left but I had to be the best possible, you and your mother were holding me down. Having you was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. We had dreams, she wanted to be a breeder or maybe a gardener, having you ruined that.: Ash cringed at this and slid down the door head in his hands. His father the man that hadn't even been in his life just called him a mistake. "Maybe if you hadn't have been born she would have been happy." Ash managed to yell a brief 'GO AWAY' before he started to cry. "No matter what you say it wont change anything." was the last words from his father. He never had really been a public crier, but at home he would cry if he felt the need. Slowly he made his way back to his couch and grabbed his phone. He knew there was only one person who would understand him. As the phone picked up all he said was "Misty I need you."

Ash sat silently on the couch until the door was knocked on for the second time. Still in a state of hurt Ash walked to the door. Opening revealed a woman with orange hair and sea green eyes laced with concern. Her hair was down and she looked like she had just panicked. "Ash what's wrong?" Ash scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I met my dad." Misty looked shocked for a moment before quickly covering it. "What did he say?" Despite the fact that she had a feeling it wasn't good she might as well know. "That I'm a mistake, they never meant to have me." Ash looked as if he was slowly being eaten by guilt. "Mom didn't want me Misty, she had dreams and I took them away." Misty went from concern to anger. "Ash don't say that your mom loves you. Even if she wasn't expecting to have you that early she still says you are the best part of her life. Now for that evil man I am going to have a little conversation with him." Misty's eyes glinted dangerously as she twirled her mallet in her hand. Ash felt a bit better and stood up." Thanks Misty." He gave her a hug and she pecked him on the cheek. "Now I have a man to go beat the crap out of and with that she walked out the door." Ash smiled as she left, despite the fact that he already missed her, she had helped him out of a painful day. He found Pikachu who had been watching from a distance. "Pikapi?" he asked nervously hopping into his trainers arms. "I'm good now Pikachu. Now lets go train!" Pikachu smiled knowing his trainer was back and he wasn't the hurt man he had seen earlier and with that the two ran into the treeline preparing to train against more Pokémon .

So that's my first one shot I hope to do something similar soon so have a nice day and enjoy reading fanfiction :D


End file.
